swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Jedi Cloaks
When you reach CL85, you will start your quest for the new Jedi 5th Gen Sabers & Master Jedi Cloak Collection by talking to Matareno on the planet Corellia, in the major city of Tyrena at the /waypoint corellia -5520 -2643 Matareno. After a brief talk, he will activate a new collection for you named Master Jedi Cloaks under the Jedi Robe Collections category. Completing this collection will award you a badge and will grant access to both Master Jedi Cloaks at Jedi shrines. The different steps to complete it are detailed as follows. Complete the Jedi Artifact Collection - Meditative Discipline *You need to add all 10 Jedi and Sith Meditative Discipline holocrons to your collections, looted from North-East Dantooine Force Sensitive NPCs, Dathomir Nightsisters or cl 90 guardians from the Treasure Map Chests. To activate the Meditative Discipline, just add your first looted holocron from your inventory. Complete the Jedi Artifact Collection - Waist Pack *You need to add all 10 Jedi and Sith Waist Pack holocrons to your collections, looted from North-East Dantooine Force Sensitive NPCs, Dathomir Nightsisters or cl 90 guardians from the Treasure Map Chests. To activate the Waist Pack collection, just add your first looted holocron from your inventory. One Handed Fifth Generation Lightsaber * Requirement 1: Bring your crafted Jinsu Razor To Antaria Wellos on Rori at /waypoint 300 -980. The NPC will remove one Jinsu from your inventory permanently. The crystals from the lost Jinsu will appear safe in your inventory. If you hold several Jinsu in your inventory, he might pick one randomly so you should keep whatever Jinsu you don't want to lose safe in your house or bank before talking to the NPC. PvP Enabled to obtain Jinsu Schematic * Requirement 2: Loot 10 Jedi Relics from Elite Force Sensitive NPCs, Dathomir Nightsisters or cl 90 guardians from the Treasure Map Chests. Unlike many other collection items, these can also be stolen by Spies. * Completing this sub-collection will grant you a schematic for the said lightsaber. Two Handed Fifth Generation Lightsaber * Requirement 1: Kill the Clenched Fist of Hate, the Fourth boss in the Exar Kun instance - Collection Kills are not retroactively tabulated. * Requirement 2: Kill 10 Blackguard Grenadiers from the Lost Star Destroyer instance - Collection Kills are not retroactively tabulated. * Completing this sub-collection will grant you a schematic for the said lightsaber. Polearm Fifth Generation Lightsaber * Requirement 1: Kill Suin Chalo From the Axkva Min instance - Collection Kills are not retroactively tabulated. * Requirement 2: Kill 10 Tusken Warlords from Tusken Army instance - Collection Kills are not retroactively tabulated. * Completing this sub-collection will grant you a schematic for the said lightsaber. Defeat Bre'ano Umakk * Click the Light Jedi Statue on Dantooine at /waypoint dantooine -4218 4248. * Requirement: Stay defended for 3 minutes against the Light Jedi Bre'ano Umakk Defeat Quillara Adeen * Click the Dark Jedi Statue on Yavin 4 at /waypoint yavin4 -2152 7234. * Requirement: Kill the Dark Jedi Quillara Adeen. As a Jedi, you have to challenge Umakk Bre'ano the Light Jedi and Quillara Adeen the Dark Jedi, ancient statues and guardians of buried knowledges. Defeating these powerful foes is a necessary step in the Trials you have to go through in order to complete your destiny as a Jedi. This is not only about taking down opponents, this is about proving that you understand perfectly how to use your powers, in due time and when necessary. This is about proving your value. You can't get an external help during the fights, or you will be considered unworthy and lose the Trial. The rule of 2 : timing and patience. Don't expect to get out alive of these encounters by throwing all your tricks in the shortest time. Timing.. you'll prevail only if you manage to use your Jedi skills at the right time. Patience.. you won't win these fight the first time, keep faith and challenge them again until you succeed. The Trials are also heavily based on how many buffs you have.. thumb|300px|right Umakk Bre'ano He's the Light Jedi statue, the lesson is about learning to tank, you therefore won't attack him during the fight. Key objective is to survive during 3 minutes. Your checklist: *A training saber with low DPS *Medic buffs *Officer buffs *Military Stimpacks A to E (GCW bases) *Officer Medical Supply Drop *Full saber block template : increases the chance to parry an attack *Automatic Saber Block macro *Full Light Side path template *Entertainer buff based on kinetic protection, healing potency and Constitution (chance to heal, glancing blow can be considered) *Your prefered defensive food (Thakitillo) to increase parry, Deneelian Fizz Pudding to increase Block) *Wild Force Shard (Defensive Burst) : CON+120 AGI+120 *Shard of Retaliation : CON+200, LUCK+200, AGI+200 *Defensive Powerups like Glancing Blow, Parry.. Your optional checklist: *GCW buffs *GCW banner : STR+100 *Familiar : Mynock Familiar AGI+40 or Mouse Droid Familiar CON+40 *Revitalization Pack : CON+200 LUCK+200 AGI+200 (looted from Forward Commander MKII in the HK-47 instance) *Defensive SEAs like Block, Parry.. *Meditate (Ability) : Vision of the Future, critical chance +3%, Strength +85 *Guardian's set or Heroism set *Biological Focus Crystal : CON+250 *Spice like Muon Gold *Military Pain Numbing Powder A to D *Bacta Kit Mark IIIBacta Kit Mark III Don't use: *Officer Tactical Supply Drop The Saber Block macro Create a new macro named 'saberblock' /ui action toolbarSlot0x; (where x is the number of your toolbar slot) /pause 10; /m saberblock; Combat! Get all your main buffs ready. Activate your Jedi focus then meditate with Visions of the Future if you have it. Activate Saber Block and the defensive wild force shard. Also the Revitalization Pack and the GCW banner if you have them. Click the statue, and begin the fight. Remember, don't attack Umaak, just tank him. Dark Jedi Guide for Umakk Bre'ano: This guy is complete cake if you time everything right. You don't need to use any fancy stance switching to beat him or worry about debuffs. What you do is make a new toolbar with the following on it: *Force Drain 1 *Saber Block *Heal Stim I kid you not, its this simple. Get full Medic buffs, and take an Officer and a Commando with you. Have them fire off their buffs and have the Officer drop some heal stims, then start the fight. Now just stand there and hit him with Force Drain 1 while cycling your saber block. Do note though, that you will want to wait until you have only 1/3 of your health left before firing the drain or else you will kill him and fail. It takes a good number of the drains to kill him and fail but I didn't chance it and don't recommend chancing it. Remember to hit the heal stim right after hitting drain in order to be 100% sure to heal as much as possible. The timing is tricky-ish, but you'll beat him. It's much easier than everyone makes it up to be. You might fail a couple times, but I can say that once I used this method, as a Dark Jedi, I beat him first try. If you are a Light Jedi, direct your attention to the guide below. Light Jedi Guide for Umakk Bre'ano: Running this NPC is similar to what one might expect while trying to land a plane. You don't want to focus entirely on your view port as you have important instruments to watch. I barely even looked at the action on the screen. Instead, you have to watch for the debuff and cool down timers of your actions. Fortunately, the de-buff icon now shows under your buffs so identifying it is pretty easy. Now that you have taken a little bit of damage, activate your GCW buffs if you have them. At this point you are probably nearing the need to heal. Before you heal, you must activate your stance! This will get you the full 10k heal. This is because with your focus active, the debuff he offered will not affect your heal while in stance. So click on your stance, fire your heal and saber reflect. Some may advise against the reflect as it causes damage to the NPC. However, it also doubles your alacrity which is very important. The damage done to the NPC is minimal compared to the amount of protection it offers. Your not supposed to be attacking anyway so the amount of damage from this one buff will be minuscule in comparison. (If you really want to use saber reflect make a 1st generation training saber to use for the trial. Since reflect is based off your saber damage you will do less damage to him with it). As soon as stance cools down, fire off your focus! This will ensure that if you are debuffed again, it will not be the one that cuts your heal in half. (thanks to masselin for pointing out that saber reflect must be fired off while stance is active) The two icons are best described as being brown and green. There are pictures in them, but under the circumstances, you won't see what they are. The brown one is up while you have focus, the green while you have stance. There is a possibility that he may fire off the green de-buff before you can activate your focus. If he does, just wait it out until you see it go poof or switch to the other one. Then get your stance back up, heal off and get back to your focus asap. During this battle, your saber block should be cycling automatically. So the only things you need focus on, are the de-buffs (which one is active), the cool down on your specials (heal and focus/stance), and rotating into your stance right before you heal, then back to your focus as soon as you can. If you have heal stims, you can time them accordingly in between your main heals. As I said though, I did not use them as I didn't have time to get any. If you follow this path, you will succeed in defeating him. I cannot vouch for any other way as this is the only way I did it. I know others have completed in different ways, but I can guarantee that this one works. You may not get it on the first try as it takes some practice getting your stance up for a heal then back to focus in the 4 second span you have between the de-buffs, but if you keep at it, and use this pattern, you will defeat him. Congratulations, control is now back in your hands. thumb|300px|right Quillara Adeen She's the Dark Jedi statue, the lesson is about learning how to deal damage, therefore you'll have to kill her. Key objective is to deal a steady stream damage while tanking, don't try to deal burst damage. Your checklist: *Medic buffs *Officer buffs *Military Stimpacks A to E (GCW bases) *Officer Medical Supply Drop *Full saber block template : increases the chance to parry an attack *Automatic Saber Block macro *Template of your choice but Light-side for tanking is probably better. *Entertainer buff based on kinetic protection, healing potency and constitution (chance to heal, glancing blow, strength can be considered) *Your prefered defensive food (Thakitilo to increase parry, Deneelian Fizz Pudding to increase Block) *Wild Force Shard (Offensive Burst) : CON+120 STR+120 PREC+120 *Lair Crystal : Crit chance +5% Avoidance +5% damage +10% CON+75 LUCK+50 *Defensive or Offensive Powerups Your optional checklist: *GCW buffs *GCW banner : STR+100 *Familiar : Mynock Familiar AGI+40 or Mouse Droid Familiar CON+40 or Gackle Bat Familiar STR/PREC+40 *Revitalization Pack : CON+200 LUCK+200 AGI+200 (looted from Forward Commander MKII in the HK-47 instance) *Defensive SEAs like Block, Parry.. *Meditate (Ability) : Vision of the Future, Crit Value +3%, STR+85 *Dark Fury set *Biological Focus Crystal : CON+250 *Spice like Muon Gold *Military Pain Numbing Powder A to D *Bacta Kit Mark III The Saber Block macro Create a new macro named 'saberblock' /ui action toolbarSlot0x; (where x is the number of your toolbar slot) /pause 10; /m saberblock; Combat! Get all your main buffs ready. Activate your Jedi stance then meditate with Visions of the Future if you have it. Activate Saber Block and the offensive wild force shard. Also the Revitalization Pack and the GCW banner if you have them. Click the statue, and begin the fight. Remember, don't deal burst damage to Quillara, just survive while dealing constant medium damage. Dark Jedi Guide for Quillara Adeen: This statue is a bit more complicated for us Dark Jedi than Umakk is, due to the fact that we have to do what we do best which is deal damage. The strategy for this one is pretty standard, so have a look at the guide below. I can say though, that for whatever reason, when I'' fought this statue, my force drain 5 healed me 100%. So use the auto-attack and hit that force drain 5 when you are at about 1/2 health and you'll sort of tank her. The timing on this is kinda iffy, cause not only do you wanna use drain and auto-attack, but you also wanna smash her with your other attacks. Dish out the lightning/shockwave/grip slowly, as the de-buff will kill off your health at the same rate your action goes, and I suggest leaving your saber attacks alone. Unless you get what I think was a glitch and drain 5 gets you a 100% heal like I did for me, then the tactics will be those used by Banessorrow below. ''Banessorrow's Guide for Quillara Adeen: Running this NPC is similar to what one might expect while trying to land a plane. You don't want to focus entirely on your view port as you have important instruments to watch. I barely even looked at the action on the screen. Instead, you have to watch for the de-buff and cool down timers of your actions. Fortunately, the de-buff icon now shows under your buffs so identifying it is pretty easy. The de-buff situation on this one is more simplistic than the light side boss. You never need to change your stance out, so the only de-buff you get will do the same thing (I actually failed the first time today trying to switch them out, succeeded by leaving stance up the whole time). When you see the de-buff icon, Do not fire ANY of your specials. The de-buff takes your health away at the same rate you action goes. When you see the de-buff, just focus on your health and let the auto attack do its job. Keeping saber reflect up helps a lot. Just keep in mind that when you fire it off, if the de-buff is up, you will take damage from it. If you have health to spare, it may be worth it. I didn't use specials much at all. I found that due to lag, the de-buff was up before I saw it and I was crushing my health before I had time to react.. Now that you have taken a little bit of damage, activate your GCW buffs if you have them. At this point you are probably nearing the need to heal. During this battle, your saber block should be cycling automatically. So the only things you need focus on, is the de-buff (so you know when you can fire your specials) and keeping track of your health so that you don't get dead. If you have heal stims, you can time them accordingly in between your main heals. I used a full set of Officer heals for this boss. Had I not had them I might not have made it. I did not have some offensive buffs active though as they were on cool down from the last attempt so you should be able to finish it without them if you have to. Additional advices for Umaak *Run a saber block macro, force drain 1 or heal when you can. Do nothing else do not attack. Do not take the NPC's heath below 1/2 with drain. Just heal and SB. Additional advices for Quillara: * Run a saber block macro and use saber reflect as much as possible, heal when you can. Just run auto attack. When you use action it depletes your health. For me saber reflect and auto attack did enough damage to kill the NPC, when the NPC was down to very little health I used the only two GCW buffs I had. Additional advices for both statues: *What seems to work best (for both statues) is to of course get every buff you can, then wait 8 seconds after clicking on the statue to fire saber block and self heal, then during de-buff stage, use officer stims. Once the debuff is over, fire Saber Block and Self heal again, then wash rinse repeat until completed. *Another thing to consider here is find a smuggler to land you on the ISD instance and then /eject as soon as you land then go attempt these. However, it might be considered as an exploit, no official position from SOE is known on the matter as of today. Once all of these prerequisites are met, you will be able to visit any Force Shrine and use the Meditate (Ability) in front of it. You will be given the choice to get the Master Jedi Cloak which can either be the Cloak of Hate or the Shatterpoint Cloak. It is has been confirmed that you can get both cloaks: drop one cloak in your house or a storage droid (not bank) and go get the alternate cloak at a Force Shrine. Category:Collections